


NSFW Alphabet- Carmen Sandiego Addition

by IAmBadAtPickingUsernames



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmBadAtPickingUsernames/pseuds/IAmBadAtPickingUsernames
Summary: The NSFW Alphabet for various Carmen Sandiego characters.Tags will be added when characters are.Feel free to request charactersBasically NSFW headcanons from A-Z.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	NSFW Alphabet- Carmen Sandiego Addition

A- Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Carmen is literally the best with aftercare. Need some water? Already had a bottle ready. Need to clean up? She is quick to get a towel and help clean you off. Just want to cuddle? She is the best cuddle buddy.

B- Body Part (Their favorite body part of their s/o and themselves)  
She loves the neck/collarbone area on her s/o. (Especially marking it up) Her favorite part of herself is her hands. They are her most valuable tools in more ways than one ;)

C- Cum (Anything to do with cum)  
She doesn’t really like cum that much as she finds it messy. She swallows, but mostly to avoid the mess. If she has a partner with a penis she prefers using condoms to avoid getting creampied.

D- Dirty Secret (A dirty secret of theirs)  
I don’t think she has anything horrible in terms of dirty secrets. Maybe an unusual fantasy here or there but nothing major.

E- Experience (How experienced are they?)  
Due to her upbringing, she doesn’t have much. She never knew anyone her age so she never had any relationships when she was younger. After leaving VILE she was too focused on stopping them. I would assume, within that context, she would be a virgin.

F- Favorite Position (This one is pretty obvious)  
On a wall or missionary. Missionary for the closeness and intimacy. On a wall for the excitement and personal enjoyment.

G- Goofy (Are they more serious or carefree in the moment?)  
Very soft and giggly. Tickling her partner or blowing raspberries on them are common occurrences. But she can be more serious when the scene calls for it.

H- Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)  
Not completely bare shaven, but kept short and neat. Mostly for convenience rather than a visual appeal.

I- Intimacy (The romantic aspect)  
Very gentle and loving. Soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings are some of her favorite things. She prefers the romantic aspects over the physical ones.

J- Jack-off (Masturbation headcanons)  
I don’t think she masturbates often. She doesn’t really feel the need too. And she is busy a lot, not much time too.

K- Kinks (Any prominent kinks of theirs)  
She enjoys marking her partners with hickies, since she travels and can’t stay with her s/o for long amounts of time she insists, on leaving marks to remind them of their times together.

L- Location (Favorite place to have sex)  
She would typically say a bed but that doesn’t stop her from fantasizing. She has definitely thought about breaking into museums or high security facilities simply to have sex with someone. A quickie in an alleyway. Or maybe sex on a rooftop.

M- Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Teasing glances or a particularly risque outfit are always fun. But also the thrill of the chase. Whether she is hunting down her partner or her partner is hunting her down, she always enjoys the fun of it. She sees it as foreplay. (Obviously not when she is on a mission but you get what I mean.)

N- No (Turn offs/ Hard limits)  
Any type of injury or potentially harmful kink. She won’t even spank her s/o. She is very concerned over their health and safety. 

O- Oral (Giving/receiving, skill, etc.)  
Her tongue is a gift from god. Prefers giving.

P- Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Prefers gentle and soft sex over anything fast and rough. 

Q- Quickies (Their opinion on quickies)  
Prefers long intimate nights but her lifestyle doesn’t always allow it. She is open to quickies if necessary or needed due to time constraints.

R- Risk (Are the game to experiment? Do they take risks? Etc.)  
Her whole life is a risk. Open to anything but her hard limits (see N).

S- Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)  
Swear to god this woman doesn’t have an end to her stamina. She can go for HOURS. It just doesn't stop.

T- Toys (Do they own toys? Use them? Etc.)  
Doesn’t have many due to lack of space. Has a small vibrator and a strap-on. Most definitely uses them whenever she can.

U- Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)  
One of the biggest teases around. From quick brushes of her hand to whispers in the ear, she loves to tease. It is a fun game for her.

V- Volume (How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)  
Pretty medium with volume, nothing particularly special.

W- Wild card (Random headcanon)  
She never really got the sex talk during her early years in VILE. (Coach Brunt was very conservative in that manner). When her classmates found out they had to give her the sex talk. (Tigress probably laughed at her for it tbh)

X- X-ray (Lets see what's going on under them clothes)  
She was hand sculpted by the gods. She is extremely fit (obviously). But she isn't over muscular. I would guess a C cup maybe, not sure.

Y- Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Pretty average, maybe a bit lower. Nothing particularly fancy.

Z- Zzz (How quick do they fall asleep afterwards?)  
Slow to fall asleep. Only after her partner does, if she doesn’t have a mission or a plane to catch.


End file.
